


Sona played herself

by ReZeta



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Marriage, Gambling, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReZeta/pseuds/ReZeta
Summary: When Sona decided to make a victory in chess as a requirement for the marriage, she clearly did not think about those who might take it as an invitation.
Relationships: serafall leviathan/sona sitri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sona played herself

  
_Treachery is a skill_. If there was a lesson that Serafall Sitry had ever learned in her life, it was the one.  
  
“So, how did your arrangement with little Matias went?”  
  
She smiled cheeky, trying her best not to let her eyes go lower, to the oh so very pretty legs, barely covered by a school uniform. Whoever made these clothes a standard earned a raise or two. Sona looked good, she always looked good, and Serafall was sure she would also _feel_ good – squirming, moaning, crying softly underneath her.  
  
She shook her head, trying to clear it from the unwelcome thoughts. There will be a time for that. Later, but it will happen. She will _make_ it happen.  
  
“It was perfect!” Sona cheered. “He lost on the fourth move to a scholar's mate, breaking the engagement! Thank you for the idea, sister.”  
  
Sona bowed, slightly. She was shining with gratitude – and only squirmed happily when Serafall hugged her. Sona had no breast to speak of – and will probably never have – but it was fine. If Serafall had ever wanted a cow, she would have visited Gremory estate.  
  
“So, did you make it an official condition for the marriage?”  
  
Serafall would have lied if she said that her heart did not skip a bit when she asked.  
  
“I did.” Sona nodded. “I have better chances in chess than in rating games anyway.”  
  
In that, she was correct. Quite a few young devils dedicated their time and efforts to practice their combat skills and find the best candidatures for the peerage, but very few bothered with chess. Of course, it left her exposed for any devil older than a few hundred years, but that was the entire point, wasn’t it?  
  
“I am so proud of you, Sona. You are all grown up now.” She smiled. “Wanna play? You need to hone your skill if you want to fight off all the claimant for a place in your bed.”  
  
“Sera! Don’t say such things!” Her sister blushed furiously, poor thing. “Besides, they will be after the Sitri’ influence and your favor, not me.”  
  
Going after Sona was, in all due likelihood, the _last_ thing one could do to get her favor. Even attacking her would be better, Serafall learned to appreciate good sparring once the war was over. Still, she smiled. Her sister was underappreciating herself as always. Better for Serafall, then.  
  
“If you say so.” She smiled and opened the chess set. “Black or white?”  
  
“Are you sure you know how to play?” Sona raised her brow. “Black, I guess. I will give you the first move”.  
  
_'Oh, you will give me so much more than that.'_  
  
The moment they came to her field, Sona returned to her usual – adorable, quiet prideful, and just a pitch arrogant – self. Serafall had to use all of the diplomatic skills she earned during her lengthy tenure as the chief ambassador of Hell to hide a mischievous grin.  
  
_‘My dear, you have no idea.’_  
  
The first moves went by fast – Sona was playing carefree, with her head clearly out of the game. She was high on the newfound freedom and was probably thinking about all the new places she would love to visit now, since she is out of the marriage pact.  
  
_Which she might - just might - never visit if she keeps losing initiative._  
  
Serafall moved her bishop, throwing the piece away without regret. Her rook swiftly followed. Sona stared.  
  
"Sera, are you even trying?"  
  
"I am doing my best!" She said. "We can't all be so good in the game, Sona. Cut your adorable big sister some slack!"  
  
"You sat at my table, sis. No mercy here, and no handicaps." Sona smiled. "Also, move your rook away, or I will take it too."  
  
"I will never keep anything from my dear little sister." Serafall smiled and moved her king. "If you want it - take it."  
  
Sona frowned.  
  
"I said no mercy, Sera." She moved her bishop, taking Serafall's last rook. "Let it be a lesson."  
  
She nodded and simply moved a pawn. Sona responded with a knight opening. Serafall moved her own knight, taking a pawn.  
  
"Check!" She giggled. "I almost got you, Sona-tan!"  
  
"It's just a check." Sona frowned. "It doesn't change anything."  
  
She moved her king away. Serafall answered with a queen. Sona sighed heavily and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"You just might want to reconsider that move."  
  
"But I want to move like this!"  
  
"Then I will take your queen, Sera."  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"Are you sure that you are trying?" Sona sighed. "Fine, you wanted it."  
  
She moved her knight forward, taking the queen. Now Serafal had only two knights and a bishop left, against the entire Sona's army. What a pity that this army would not help her.  
  
Serafall moved her bishop forward.  
  
“Check."  
  
Sona stared. Then she stared a bit more – and more. She lowered her head, struggling to come to terms with what she saw.  
  
Finally, she nodded, pushing her king off the desk.  
  
“Well played," Sona said. "It was a great game, sister.”  
  
She looked at her in disbelief. Sona really struggled to come to terms with the fact that she just lost in chess. She obviously had no idea how many hours Serafall had to waste learning to play the game she never had any interest in – and which Sona knew she had no interest in.  
  
“It truly was, Sona.” Serafall smiled, and bent towards, kissing her. Sona's lips were sweet and fresh. She tasted like frozen grapes.  
  
Sona had the look of pure unbelief in her eyes. She almost stopped breathing for a moment, starting to struggle only once Serafal pushed her tongue into her mouth.  
  
“Sera?! Wha…”  
  
Serafall smirked, finally allowing the grin that she was hiding the entire evening to appear on her face.  
  
“Checkmate, Sona. Hook, line, and sinker.” She smirked. “I bet you will look stunning in the bridal dress.”  
  
Sona stared, unable to say anything. Perhaps it helped that she finally noticed Sirzechs, who was sitting behind the now lowered invisibility spell, with pure jealousy in his eyes. For Serafall's challenge to count she needed a witness, and no one would dare to question a word of her fellow Satan. Not even their father.  
  
She would owe Sirzechs for that, but she could think about returning the favor later.  
  
For now, she could enjoy the spoils of her victory. Serafall smiled and kissed her sister again. The second time her lips tasted even better.  
  
It was a checkmate indeed.  
  
Sona really should have remembered that she was playing with Satan all along.  
  
  
  
\-----------  
  
How do you like it? Should I continue it or nah?


End file.
